


A Queen's Break.

by JustAWeirdoHi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, F/F, Heavy Angst, Separations, Teen Angst, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAWeirdoHi/pseuds/JustAWeirdoHi
Summary: Historia needs time to relax from her new responsibilities, but even then, one person still fills her thoughts.





	A Queen's Break.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Ymir.

The young queen had taken a new 3D maneuver gear set, tightly fastening the harness and double checking she had enough gas to quickly make her way back when she needed to. Constantly surrounded by guards and counsel, she grew tired of all the meetings and court.

She was glad to be out of titan reach but a little break would do her good, she believed.  
Quietly, the girl left her resistance, alerting no one of her departure.  
Approaching a forest, she aimed the grappling hooks of her device, one shooting out and piercing into the trunk of a tree.

Activation of the gas mechanism, her body was soon thrust forward, immediately using the next grappling hook to latch onto the nearest tree, releasing the first hook before allowing it to bury into the next tree.

Repeating that process, Historia flew across the trees, a small smile holding her lips as the fresh air blew through her light blonde hair, it tied back a little to prevent it from obscuring her vision.

She spun midair, almost laughing as she approached the inner most wall, zipping her way above it, forgetting that she shouldn't be straying too far, but it wasn't a crime to enjoy the lands of her kingdom, and they'd manage without her for an hour or so.

Reaching the top, she paused, boots tapping against the stone floor as the hooks recoiled back into their chamber.

Quickly scanning the area for soldiers that may have spotted her, she again launched herself forward and onto the other side, safely bringing herself down the wall, swinging in the direction of her choice before using her body's momentum to turn her into the next forest, avoiding towns and any nearby populated areas.

After some time, she lost track how much exactly, the girl reeled herself up the wall, which one she didn't even pay attention to either.

Luckily there were no military police or scouts around at that particular spot, so when Historia landed at the top she decided to stay there for a while.

Her bright azure eyes watched the sky, blues and oranges mingling across it as the sun began to set, clouds spread out like pulled cotton, a few birds seen traveling through them.

It was beautiful.  
This was freedom.  
But... She couldn't help think of how much she wished Ymir was with her to see this.

She liked to think they were both watching the same skies at the same time, that even through their distance, they were still close enough to enjoy the same stars.

She felt she couldn't have gotten this far without Ymir, with her help, Historia vowed to retake her name, live for herself and no one else.

With that courage, the blonde had continued through hardships that followed and came out victorious. She was queen now, she could make a difference and take down the secrets that oppressed Paradis, to pave way to a better way of life for everyone.

That was her deepest hope.  
The truth of the matter was they were nowhere near peaceful times. No, they were at war.

They were always at war, within the walls and beyond them. For now she'd do what she could.

Sitting on the edge, palms flat against the hard floor while her legs dangled over the ledge, Historia watched the sky fade into a deep dark blue, stars spreading across it like glittery diamonds.

'I hope you're safe, Ymir.. Please.. Come back to me..'

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Ymir.


End file.
